


Set you Free

by wintersnow39



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Lyanna is Not a Stark, Marriage, Not Robb friendly either, Robb and Sansa are distant relatives, Sad, Sansa Stark is Not a Stark, Sansa is Arryn, Save yourself from heartache because Dany is not the hero of this story, Stay away if you worship Dany, not Dany friendly, not robb friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnow39/pseuds/wintersnow39
Summary: Two married people, brought together by tragedy.He tried to accept it. Accept her. Be the supporting husband. He did not raise the subject since then.  What kind of a husband is he if he can’t love her the way she is?They drifted apart, telling himself that they needed some space and that time will resolve the hurt. They fought over everything though. There was never an argument that was resolved. He realised that it was their resentment at each other. Not wanting the same things now eating them alive.Story based on the movie April Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Korean movie April Snow. I like the movie but I like reading it more with Jon and Sansa as the main characters. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> For the Dany fans, You will not be happy with this Fic so save yourself from heartaches and stay away from this Fic. Don't whine about it on the comment box. I already put in the Tags that this is not Dany and Robb friendly.

Jon didn’t even know how he got here. Everything was a blur. He still felt dizzy and the surrounding noise are all muffled. He is looking at Dany through a glass window, just a glimpse. Her beautiful face swollen, her eyes puffy and bruised. In her mouth a tube down her throat. Lots of machines connected to her body. There is a cast on her left arm and her right leg was propped in a pillow with a cast too. Her once gorgeous blonde hair was wrapped in a bandage. 

Jon should be crying his eyes out. His wife lay dying in this wretched hospital and he can’t do anything about it. He wanted to touch her and tell her that he’s there, that it will be ok. But he did not enter despite the doctors telling him he can be with her for a bit. Tears won’t come either. He felt numb. He is in shock he’s sure of it. His brain still processing.

Sam his friend, nudge him, and then as if some cosmic hand pulled him back to earth. He told him that he needs to sit down and dragged him to one of the couch on the waiting area a bit far away from the ICU. When he sat down he suddenly felt his whole body aching. His muscles stiff and he felt exhausted. He ran a hand through his dark curly hair and leaned on his knees. Sam excused himself, told him he will get some coffee for them and that he will try to make some calls and ask the Police about some information about the accident.

He heard a voice, and looked up and saw the doctor that was talking to him a while ago. Dr. Jaime Lannister. He was on the opposite side of the waiting area. He wasn’t far and he can hear his voice well enough. He was talking to a woman with the most luscious copper hair he had ever seen. Soft curls falling down her waist. She was tall and lean. Her back facing him. Then Dr. Lannister gave a nod on his direction and the woman turned at him. He sat straight and looked at her. Her glassy eyes looking back. Deepest pools of blue. He felt like he was drowning. Her face flushed and lips red. She was on the brink of crying. Her face was looking at him in confusion then she turned to Dr. Lannister again. 

Jon realised something while he watched them talking, that Dr. Jaime was now telling the woman what he told him earlier. His wife was in a car accident with a man at Interstate 4 just outside of White Harbour. The driver that hit them was drunk and died instantly. His wife and the man badly injured are now comatose. He did not know the man. Only the name. Robb Stark. Who was he? Why was he with Dany? A friend? A co worker? He does not know, But he knew Dany shouldn’t be in White Harbour. She was supposed to in High Garden for a Conference. And that feeling of dread started to creep up on him again. 

The woman now kept looking at her shoulder trying to take a glimpse of him. She must the relative of this Robb Stark. A sister? A girlfriend? A wife? His thoughts were disrupted when browned haired woman took her away and led her to the far side of the waiting area. She also gave him a confused glance. He tear his gaze on them and began to search the room. He noticed that Dr. Jaime had been long gone. He leaned against his knees again and ran his palm on his face. Took a deep breath. In the corner of his eye, the browned hair woman embraced the red head as she broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t understand what Dr. Jaime Lannister was telling her. Actually everything doesn’t make sense to her. Dr. Jaime was telling her now that the wife of the dark haired man sitting on a couch farther behind her is with his husband in the car. It doesn’t even make sense why Robb is here in White Harbour. He should be in the Vale for a week for a business trip.

Robb told her she could come, so she was able to visit her Aunt and Cousin living there. She was so excited, for she did not see them for two years since she married Robb. One day Robb shoot down the idea and told her some things changed and he can’t take her with him. It saddened her but did not question him. He did promise her that he will take her for a vacation in Dorne after that business trip and kissed her disappointment so sweetly. 

She shook the thoughts out and tried to steady herself, tried to make sense of everything. She took a deep breath. Be calm Sansa. Figure everything out later. She look behind her shoulder and the guy is intently looking at her as if in a trance. His grey eyes glassy and oh so sad. He looked old and she can see the exhaustion like the world is on his shoulders. His wife, with my husband she thought. And she tried to push down the growing fear in her chest. 

She asked Robb’s condition, trying so hard not to throw a fit to not let the tears fall. Her knees felt weak as the doctor told her that her husband is in a critical condition. He had a 10 cm lacerated wound on his head. He has a couple of broken ribs. Both of his legs are broken and they need to remove his Spleen and one of his Kidney. 

She wanted to faint. Her world collapsing. Dr. Jaime hold her arm to keep her steady. He said Robb is stable for now and all they can do is wait for the swelling in his brain to go down and see if he will wake up. Margery wrapped one of her arms on her shoulders and led her away to sit on the corner of the waiting area. She put her arms around her and told her she was sorry. The Dam broke and she wept bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes at the end.

Her name is Sansa Stark and she is Robb’s wife. The woman with her is her friend Margery Tyrell. “I’m sorry that we had to meet under this circumstances.” she said. He just said he was sorry too and gave her a sad smile. Jon is never good with conversations. He felt at ease with her though. He sensed that Sansa is a nice person. She spoke softly and warm, she carries herself delicately but almost regal. Her eyes full of sorrow but kind. 

She doesn’t know Dany. He told her Dany was a corporate lawyer. He did not tell her that she’s not supposed to be in White Harbour. No, he kept that to himself for now. She did not say much. Just stared at him mostly. Robb is a Construction Engineer at Baratheon Inc. One of the largest construction company in the North. He thought maybe Robb was Dany’s client. 

Officer Giantsbane met with them. He was the first one who responded to the accident, an old woman made the call. He told them more of the same, the driver didn’t had the chance and Dany and Robb were sent to the Hospital immediately. Sansa did not cry this time. There was this silent strength in her, Jon noticed. Tormund, he insist on being called told them that Robb was staying at Marina Bay Hotel. They found his hotel key guard on his jacket pocket. Dany didn’t have any key card in her belongings. 

His suspicion grew, he clenched his jaw trying not to entertain the thought creeping like a worm in his mind. He tried so hard not to look at Sansa. Because if he did, he know he will see her questioning eyes and he is not ready to admit this thing they wanted to avoid. Tormund was sympathetic, he did not say more. Did not speculate. He just gave the facts. It seems Margery and Sam understood and kept quiet.

When the officer left. Margery volunteered to go to the Hotel where Robb was staying. She told them that she knew the manager and will try to ask around if Dany checked in on the same hotel. She insisted that Sansa get some rest. There’s a hotel a few blocks from the hospital. She did not protest, Jon didn’t think she still had the strength to. Sam said that he should do the same and offered Margery to drive her to Marina Bay. 

When they were left alone, Jon had no choice but to look at Sansa. He looked into her eyes and felt he is drowning in grief. He felt a chill swept over his body. His knees felt weak. He did not know what possessed him for suddenly he felt Sansa’s arms around him as she caught him broke down in tears. 

_____________________________________

Hours, minutes, she can’t say how long. Jon, crying in her arms like a baby. Clinging to her for dear life. She held him for as long as she can, forgetting they were strangers. She should be crying too, but she felt she has to be at least strong for him just for a bit….just for this moment….just for a little while. 

She ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. and whispered “You’ll be okay”… “It will be okay” Does she really believe that? Well she needs to. And he needs to hear it. She tried to avoid the curious look of other other people in the waiting area of the ICU. She felt bad for him.. no... not just him... she felt bad for both of them. She understand his grief, his pain. They both share it. So she hold on to him, like he held on to her. 

What have you done Robb? Why were you here? Why are you with her? Oh my sweet Robb... her heart cried while she nuzzled her face on Jon’s hair. “Shhhh… you’re strong.” She mumbled in his ears. That was more for her than for him. His arms tightened around her while he sob. 

When Jon was able to compose himself, she saw shame in his eyes. He tried to avoid looking at her on their way to the hotel. They walk in silence… comfortable silence. Yes… was it wrong? To feel comfortable when your husband is hurt? But that’s what she felt, walking beside him. A stranger. Bile rose on her throat. She swallowed it and closed her eyes. Yes she will take a bit of comfort. 

He said thank you and she just gave him a faint smile as they part their ways to their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa are not saints in this story. Just because Robb and Dany are having an affair doesn't mean they are bad people. Jon and Sansa not cheating doesn't make them good either. They will do questionable things in the future. 
> 
> I wanted Robb married to Sansa because I wanted Sansa to be Mrs. Stark throughout the story, not Mrs. Hardyng or Mrs. Baratheon, or Mrs. Bolton. Also I love the name Robb and I have something for him at the end. 
> 
> This may be based on a movie but I am adding some different elements to it.  
> There will be some small time jumps on the following chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for your kind words and encouragement!


	4. Chapter 4

Jon sat ona chair close to Dany’s bed.She doesn’t look like Dany. Her eyes still swollen shut. Her blond hair was dull, her skin pale. It’s like another person is in front of him. . She looks so small almost like a child.Her skin is cold to the touch, the fire is gone.The machine connected to hermade a regular hissing sound. The beeping of the heart monitor is overly loud in his ears.

Nothing really prepares your for the truth even though you are already expecting it. Margaery like a goddamn crow brought the ominous revelation. Sam was the one who collected Dany’s things from Robb Stark’s hotel room. He is angry. He wants answers. Now looking at his wife, he felt pity, for him and for her.

_“Why did you do it Dany?_ _Did you hate me that much that you have to hurt me this way?”_ his voice shivering. He leaned forward on his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

_“ I loved you. I never would have hurt you. Not intentionally at least. Not like this.”_ he said bitterly while shaking his head.

He sighed and leaned on his back, staring at his wife. He thinks it’s pointless. Pointless to ask why. There willnever be any good explanation. He felt suffocated so he left the room.

He saw Margaery and Sam in deep conversation, concern plastered on their faces. His eyes roamed the area but Sansa isn’t there. Margaery said Sansa needed some time for herself. He understood and didn’t ask where she will be. He needs time for himself as well. He told them that he will take a walk.

When he went back to the hospital, Sam said he needed to go back to Dragonstone and be with Gilly. He will be back again in a few days. He assured Sam that it’s okay. His mother will be here in two days anyway so he will have company. He thanked Sam for everything.

He was putting on a shirt he heard a knock. When he opened his door it was Sansa, bottle of whisky in hand. He stepped out of the way and she kicked her shoes to the side and tip toed inside, sat on the floor and leaned back on the side of the bed. He brought two glasses and sit beside her. The bottle of whiskey in between them. He poured for both of them and drank in silence.

“Robb was my childhood sweetheart,” she broke the silence. Her voice soft and even. She wasn’t looking at him, only staring at nothing. He listened.

“ We married very young. I was 20 and he was 21. We were so in love we can’t wait to begin our lives together.” she smiled.

“Robb... is full of life, the life of the party but humble, so sweet and gentle and so gorgeous. Lots of girls has a crush on him.” she giggled.

“He never made me feel like I wasn’t good enough though... never." the last part was almost a whisper. 

"Never gave me reason to be jealous, or feel small. He was a good man.” her voice wavered at that. She took another swig of whiskey and licked her lips. 

“He wanted kids, I wanted to be a mom,we wanted to have a big family. I don’t have siblings and he only has a sister. We wanted to fill Winterfell with laughter.Two years we tried and I didn’t get pregnant. I was anxious. I thought I was damaged and it made me feel guilty. He convinced me to get tested. See what was wrong. I was so afraid. But for him I’d do anything.”

"Turns out he’s the one who has the problem. He is sterile.” The revelation surprised Jon. A tear rolled down her cheek. She drank the remaining whiskey on her glass then poured another. Jon kept his mouth shut, she needed someone to listen. So he let her continue. 

“I assured my sweet husband that I love him. That it’s alright...That it’s doesn’t matter. I meant it.. By all the Seven I meant it." shaking her head and she huffed. "I know he was devastated and it ate him inside. But what do I know really? I don’t know how to comfort him. I don’t know the right words to say.”

"Then he got that big promotion and for a moment I thought we will be alright. That it will help him, it did for a time, but he grew distant. He buried himself in his work so he can avoid me. I know in my heart he felt ashamed.He felt less of a man. And he shut me out.”

“ I let him, thinking he needs it. Letting time heal the hurt. I told myself he will come around. I just have to keep loving him. We stopped being intimate. We didn’t argue… no…. we never argue even before. But we stopped talking. I don’t know if that is worse. Next thing I knew we were already sleeping on separate bedrooms.” she drank her whiskey straight up and poured another one.

Jon did the same. The alcohol burning down his throat. This conversation is too difficult for her and too difficult to hear. He can’t say anything to that. He felt for Sansa. He felt for Robb. If he was in Robb’s place he will be devastated. He will also feel less of a man and he will feel ashamed.

Sansa’s head fell on his shoulders. He knows words are not enough to comfort her. He slid his arms on her shoulders and tugged her close. A gesture that he hopes would help. The smell of lavender filled his nose. By instinct he buried his nose on her hair. The heat of her body seeping through his clothes. For a moment he felt relaxed, the raging storm in his mind calmed. Sansa turned slightly towards him and wound her left arm on his waist. She nuzzled the side of her face on his chest.

He felt his heart skipped. Her closeness sent tingles down his spine. Absently he run his handson her hair. They felt like silk on his fingertips. He heard her breath hitched and she looked at him. Her sapphire eyes dance in the faint light of the room. Her nose almost touching his. He can feel her hot breath on his lips, as her lips slightly part and his eyes shifted down to look at them.

Jon’s mind was in a sudden panic, the raging storm was back and he swallow hard.Don’t do it.. don’t do anything you will regret. This isn’t right. Your head is not in the right place. He lifted his gaze in her eyes. He saw hurt.. anguish..heartbreak… just like him and when Sansa licked her lips, all reason in his mind shut down, His blood rushing and he crashed his lips to her.

It was sloppy, full of anger and bitterness. She tasted salt and whiskey and something sweet. His hands were everywhere and Sansa was already straddling him. Her arms on her shoulders and her finger through his hair. He moaned as he bit her lips and she did the same. Their tongues collide, hungry for each other.

When he entered her it was euphoria. He buried his face on the curve of his neck and nip her ears. She made the most beautiful sound and he pumped much harder.He wanted to forget. He wanted to make the pain go away. He wanted to stop hurting. So he fucks her, until they were both numb. When they reached their peak, they gave an anguish cry. He felt a moment of bliss. Sansa held him until they both came off of their high.

A minute passed, he rolled away from her. He was about to reach for her when she stood up, pulled her skirt down, trudge towards the doorand then in the blink of an eye she was gone. Jon felt the desolation and the ache started to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really an emotional story. There will be hard decisions to be made in the future.
> 
> I don't know what I am actually doing so bear with me. Writing this is like a balm to my tormented soul at the moment.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> I don't know how to write smut. So I also apologise.
> 
> Thank you for your Kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Jon POV

The guilt came flooding in the morning. She scrubbed herself clean thinking she can erase the memories of last night. She stood in the shower until it turned cold. She felt dirty, immoral, sinful.

There was no debate on her mindat that time. There were no good and evil angels warring over her shoulders. There was only him and her. He was so sad and angry like her.

His scent and the heat of his body is intoxicating. His eyes pierced on her soul and his lips like a balm. She gave in willingly. Threw herself in his arms just to feel some relief from her agony. The moment she touched his lips, she stopped aching.

That night it didn’t feel wrong. Two people drowning in their sorrow, trying to help each other to stay above water. This morning though is a different story entirely.

She thinks on Robb. _Did you feel guilty the first time you slept with her? Did you drown in her lips…in her eyes? Found bliss in between her thighs? Did you forgot about me like I forgot about you?_ She slammed her fist on the shower wall and tried to shake the image. It was torture. 

Arya arrived in the hospital early morning. With her here it will be easy to avoid the inevitable. She knows Jon will be avoiding here too, it’s a consolation. What happened between them is dishonourable. They need to contemplate what they did.

Arya is strong. She always were. She did not cry although she almost faint when she saw Robb. She gave Arya time to be with his brother. Honestly she doesn’t want to stay in the room. She feels ashamed. Her and Margery filled Arya the details of the accident over lunch. They left the cheating part for now.

Her sister-in-law will be staying with her for a few days, so Margery took the opportunity to go back to Winterfell. Curiously she did not see Sam anywhere. She assumed he must have gone home too. Sansa thought of Jon. He will be alone and the pang of guilt returned.

A bag of sandwich in her hand, she went to Dany’s room and opened the door quietly and slowly trying to take a peek. He was wiping Dany’s back tenderly with a wet cloth, a basin on bedside table. The strokes slow, caring and loving. She felt affection for him. She decided to leave.

She was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Arya she quickly opened it. Jon was standing in front of her. She was about to say something when Jon stormed inside and took her lips and gave her a searing kiss.

She triedto push him away. But she was weak. She yielded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders instead and he pulled her closer. She is waiting for the discourse in her mind, the moral war.But there is nothing.. nothing but a sweet void. It felt right.

He didn’t left. They lay in bed naked side by side. It was his turn to talk. He told her how he fell in love with Dany. Her free spirit. Ambitious. Driven. Her sense of adventure. She brought out the excitement in Jon’s life. He was broody, sullen and boring. He wanted a mundane domestic life but not Dany.She was strong, too strong for him sometimes. How they got married is beyond him. But opposites do attract.

He loved her fire and her passion. He wanted a family, kids. Dany didn’t. He thought someday she will change her mind. But as the years go by, her conviction did not waiver. He tried to accept it. Accept her. Be the supporting husband.

One time they had a huge argument, it got so bad. He did not even remember what they were fighting for and how it started. There were accusations, jealousy and insecurities uncovered. They did not hold back,words thrown out just to hurt each other and somewhere along those hurtful words revealed the ugly truth. She told him she can’t stand him anymore. His expectations. Yes he didn’t demand but it was there lurking. His silent wish of having a child that she never wanted suffocated her. It was a slap on the face.

He did not raise the subject since then.What kind of a husband is he if he can’t love her the way she is? He tried, but maybe he did not try hard enough. His resentment pushed her away so now she searched acceptance in someone else’s arms.

Bile started to rise on her throat as she listened to him. She sat up, and hugged her knees.

_“I am sorry Jon. I am sorry that we’re all in this fucking mess.”_ she said. He sat up and put his chin on her shoulders. She leaned unto him. She felt his fingers caressing her back up and down. He didn’t say anything. They stayed like that in silent agreement.

______________________________________ ii ________________________________________________

Jon met Arya when Sansa invited him for breakfast. He like Arya and they got along pretty well. They made jokes and they all laughed together. He restrained himself from reaching out to Sansa when she smiled. Her smile is captivating. Seeing this side of her made his affections for her grow. It was nice Jon admits but it doesn’t mean his inner turmoil isn’t there. He savoured the moment. He suspects Arya doesn’t know anything about Robb and Dany, but if she did, she didn’t gave them any indication that she knew. They hid well he thinks.

At night, when the city sleeps, they continued their debauchery. He allowed himselfto get lost in her. They were healing each other he reasoned. Sansa is the only person who understands him. They formed a bond, twisted as it may seem.

The first was about revenge, anger and hate. This time it’s different. At least for him. Their kisses aren’t sloppy anymore. It was tender, passionate. They aren’t in a hurry. He knows in the morning while he looks at his wife he will regret what he did and promised himself to stop. Right now Sansa is a Siren. Calling out to him at sea. He will drown he knows it, but he won’t care. _Were they monsters? Yes….maybe._

She worked in an Art Museum in the Vale he found out, but when she married Robb, Winterfell became her home. She is now the curator of Winterfell Art Gallery.She loves her Aunt Lysa who raised her when her parents died when she was seven, her cousin Robin is a sickly boy that’s why his aunt can’t visit. She called her regularly though.

They share a passion with Poetry, History and the Arts. Her eyes danced when he told her that he is a Medieval History Professor at Dragonstone University.

The best part of her day is sitting by the fireplace knitting. Jon saw himself sitting on a chair beside her reading his favourite book. Dogs and children at their feet playing. He felt a lump on his throat and waved the image away.

His mother Lyanna came for a visit. It was a long flight from Dorne. She was downhearted for Dany of course, but he know she feels more sorry for him. He invited Arya and Sansa to dinner with Lyanna and Arthur. A sinking feeling came over him as her mother gave him and Sansa a suspicious look. Sansa missed it but he didn’t. He waited for his mother to confront him, but she never said anything.

They spend their afternoon in a nearby park. It has become one of his favourite time. They sat on one of the benches and watch lovers, strangers walking and children playing by. Here they felt free. Free from the confined space of sickness and death.

Lyanna and Arthur left after three days of visit. Arya was the next one to leave.Margaery came but left at the same day. Sam called him regularly and made his apologies for not being with him. Gilly’s pregnancy is a bit difficult. 

Dany has a lot of friends and they came in groups. She is well loved by them. It didn't surprise him. She has a good heart. They wouldn't come all this way if they didn't love her. Her room is like a flower shop, despite the reprimands of the nursing staff, flowers and balloons flooded. Her boss Daario Naharis offered to transfer her in one of the best Hospitals in Dragonstone, but Dr. Lannister said the journey will not be good for her. 

During those times, they were able to avoid each other. Robb would receive a great amount of visitors too. Mostly prominent people. Businessmen and Politicians. Seeing her with them deep in conversation sometimes in the main lobby or outside Robb's room she looks royalty. Her back straight, regal , a proper lady. 

He wasstar struck when the famous actress Myrcella Baratheon came to see Robb with her actor boyfriend Theon Greyjoy. It created a wild frenzy. They were old family friends of the Starks. Arya had to tease him on how stupid he looks when she introduced him to Myrcella and Theon. She took a picture of him with them at least. 

Nevertheless the afternoons and evening are exclusive to them. They would talk about everything but they never talked about it.. them. She never shared any guilt if she had any. Never told him that what they were doing was wrong. Sometimes he wants to be brave and brought it up. He also thought of stopping telling himself this will be the last time. Butevery time he thinks it will be the last,he came back for more. He wasn’t ready to lose this…to lose her. He is damned and he will burn in hell forever.


	6. Chapter 6

a few weeks later…

Dr. Jaime Lannister tried his best to explain to her about the situation. It was a punch in the gut. She tried to focus on what he is saying but she just kept looking at Robb.

_“Mrs. Stark, do you understand what I am telling you?”_ his eyebrows raised. Sansa snapped out of her stupor.

_“I’m… sorry Doctor,but… but… can you please repeat what you said?”_ her voice shaking.

_“I’m sorry Mrs. Stark. His EEG revealed that his brain function is absent.It means in simple terms…..he is brain dead. These machines are the only one keeping him alive Mrs. Stark.”_ he told her matter of factly.

_“You will be referred to a long term care facility. I can arrange one for you in Winterfell. There, your husband’s need will be provided. Or you can choose to…..”_ he gave her a wary look.

_“Tell me.”_ she said evenly.

_“Organ donation. Mr. Stark can help a lot of people.”_ Her eyes widen her blood rushed to her face.

_“ That’s like killing him! You can’t ask me to do that!”_ she burst. Dr Lannister just look at her with sympathy.

“ _I know it seems like that Mrs. Stark. But your husband… there’s no chance of him coming back from this. And if he did by some miracle, the damage to his body will be irreversible. He won’t be Robb Stark.”_

Sansa can’t believe what’s happening. _It’s my fault, the Gods are punishing me. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m a monster. And now they’re taking away Robb from me to punish me._ Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

_“Mrs. Stark, I know it’s difficult. It’s a lot to take in. It is never easy to choose and decide especially if it’s about the people that you love. As your doctor I am here to help you. But I won’t lie to you. You don’t have to decide right now. I’ll give you time to think of your options. But I implore you Maam, please don’t take too long. We can talk more when you are ready.”_ Then he left.

There were tears but she didn’t cry her eyes out. Somehow she knew in her heart that this can happen. It doesn’t make it easier though. These are things she refused to face for the past few weeks.

All of a sudden, Robb’s life will be decided by her. She felt sick. If anyone deserved to die. _It’s me. Not you Robb. You have a sister who loves you. Nephews, nieces, friends. I have no one. I should be the one. I’m a wicked woman._

She called Arya. But she didn’t make it easy for her. She said she should decide what to do. But she will support her whatever is her decision. Margaery told her the same thing. It should be a comfort but she felt alone.

She treaded the hallway. Her steps sure. She wanted to see him. Maybe he knows what to say and what to do. She heard faint sounds behind the door. A familiar voice. Dr. Lannister. She knocked softly, turned the knob and push the door not waiting for a response. Dr. Jaime turned to look at her with curiosity. Jon sitting on the foot of the bed, his eyes wide and dark, face pale like he’d seen a ghost.

Dr. Jaime moved slightly and there she is…Dany…. her back propped up by pillows looking at her…awake.

_____________________________________________________________________ ii ______________________________________________________________________

Jon cannot believe it when Dany opened her eyes. He felt a sense of relief. He uttered thanks to all the Gods. He gave her akiss in the forehead. She is confused and mumbling incoherent words. Dr. Jaime said it will take a while for her to regain normal brain function. They will assess and do some test in the following days. He expects her to be disoriented and irritable. It will get worst before it get’s better.

When he saw Sansa his heart dropped. She excused herself immediately and left. He wanted to run after her, with all of his being, but he can’t. Dany needs him more than ever. She slept mostly. When she wakes up it was just like she was having a bad dream. He held her.

Sansa was able to avoid him for days, how she did that he doesn’t know. One night, he took the chance, he walked the halls. He opened Robb’s room and saw Sansa asleep on the couch, peaceful and serene. Herun her finger through her hair. To kiss her mouth. To love her. _It was wrong for you to love her_ , he thought. He did not disturb her.

A week passed Dany, got better. She was eating and slowly she came back to life. Her bones were healing and she is receiving active physical therapy. There’s an invincible wall between them. It felt like they were strangers. They haven’t talked about it yet. And she never ask about Robb.

His thoughts would wander to Sansa unbidden. He missed her. Mostly he just saw her passing by. They would smile at each other but that was it. It was like a stab in the heart.

He wasn’t surprise when Dany asked.

_“Jon… I want to see him. Please just once let me see him.”_ she begged. Without question he agreed.

Sansa wasn’t there. The nurse told them Mrs. Stark left for the night and will return in the morning. He wheeled Dany inside and placed herclose to Robb’s bed. She reached for his hand, kissed it and pressed it on her cheeks.

He felt like an intruder. An outsider. So he gave them privacy. As he closed the door behind him, he heard her say “I love you Robb.” as she weep.

The next day he came across Arya and Margaery in the hospital Cafeteria. It was them who told him. He left them baffled when he stormed out.

He ran to the Park. He scanned the area, she wasn’t in their usual spot. He was swirling almost making him feel dizzy. He dragged his feet, they were heavy. He pants. His frustration growing. He decided to try his luck and searched for her in the docks at the far end of the park. There he found her.

Her back was to him as she gaze at sea. He crossed the distance and he grabbed her elbow.

_“Jon! What are you doing?”_ she gasped in shock. She tried to free her arm but he didn’t let go.

_“You won’t leave me!”_ He growled at her.

_“We are over!”_ she hissed.

_“You won’t say goodbye to me. We’re not over.. Sansa… please..”_ he pulled her closer. Tried to wrap his arms around her. But Sansa pushed him away.

_“Jon, you have a wife! We need to stop this. She needs you.”_ as she successfully freed herself from his grasp. She took a step back.

_“ I don’t love her anymore. I….”_

_“Don’t!”_ she cut him off. _“Don’t say it. This… us…”_ she waves her hands on both of them. “ _It’s wrong. It’s a mistake. It was never going to work. We should have been better. We should have done better!”_ she broke down in tears.

_“We made a mistake… yes… But it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. Dany and I were over!Long before this fucking thing happened!”_ he spat.

_“You’re all I think about Sansa, I can’t stand this distance between us. I’m lost without you.”_ he gave her a pleading look.

_“We have to be realistic Jon. I can’t deal with this now. In a few hours Robb’s organs will be harvested and I will lose him. I lost my husband.”_ she squeezed her eyes shut. She gave out a distress cry. That moment He wanted to embrace her and take her pain away. When he step forward, she step back. He stopped.

_“I need to take him home, our home in Winterfell and bury him beside his parents. I need to say goodbye to my husband. Let me mourn for him Jon.”_ she said in between sob.

_“ You don’t have to be alone. I’m here Sansa.”_ he begged.

_“Jon, you can’t be with me. I have to this alone,”_ her voice was so sad.

_“It was real for me, It wasn’t just you, I want you toknow that. But my heart and my head are not in the right place right now. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone anymore. I’m a fucking mess. And you… you are not in the right place too. You think you are but you are not.”_ she moved closer and she cupped his cheeks so tenderly. He leaned to her touch.

_“We need to set each other free.”_ She kissed him, a kiss of goodbye and it hurts. When he opened his eyes. She is running away from him. He did not follow. He set her free.

In two days Sansa was gone along with Arya and Margaery.Dany did not cry but during the night when she thought he was sleeping, he hears. She didn’t talk to anyone for several days. It was maddening.

He escapes the confines of Dany’s room and finds himself spending more time in the park thinking about the times Sansa and him sat there together. He missed her every damn day.

Dany was able to walk with assistance. She is a fighter. She got better and stronger. He was happy for her really. Daario Naharis arrange for them to go back to Dragonstone where Dany can continue her therapy. He also arranged a house close to the facility. They will leave White Harbour soon.

_“You are a good man Jon.”_ she started. He looked at her half amused.

_“Don’t give me that look. If you are any other man, they have already left me the moment they knew. God’s be damned even if I were in a coma. But you…you stayed with me all this time. I know it wasn’t easy for you. Thank you.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. I’m your husband. I’m supposed to take care of you. But I’m not a good man Dany. I’m far from it. I’ve done things I shouldn’t do.I hurt you too. I’ve hurt you more than you’ve hurt me… and for that I am sor…“_

_“Jon stop please. Don’t apologise to me.”_ waving her hand in dismissal while shaking her head.

_“All right.”_ he whispered. It took a while before she spoke. Breaking the silence growing between them.

_“Did you love her?”_

Jon wasn’t expecting that. But there’s really no point in hiding.

_“Yes I love her.”_ He said without hesitation. She winced and look away.

_“ I’m sorry she’s gone… and I’m sorry I hurt you Jon. I know it won’t be easy for you to forgive me but I would want for us to try again…if you’ll have me. Give me a chance to make it right,”_ there was honesty in her voice.

He has no words to say.

_“You don’t have to answer now. Think about it Jon.”_


	7. Epilogue

“Robb, don’t go far,” Dany reminded her son. The boy nodded then ran off to a toy store. Jon smiled.

“Thank you for meeting me. How long has it been?” she smiled at him. 

“Ah, five..six years I think. It’s been so long. I have to admit, I was surprised you wanted to meet us.” He stroked his chin. 

“Well, we were in the area and I thought we could catch up. It’s not a crime is it? We did part ways amicably.” she grinned.

“I don’t mean it like that.” he laughed.

“Daddy!” a red haired boy rushed to him and clamped his arms on Jon’s leg. 

“Hey Buddy,” he picked him up and mused his hair. “Where’s mommy?” he turned to look around. She saw Sansa walking slowly towards them. Heavy with child she still looked radiant. Her smile wide. When she reached them she was a little out of breath. 

“Hi, Sorry we’re late,” she said apologetically and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Hi Dany. It’s nice to see you.” she shifted her attention to Dany. She gave her a warm smile. 

“Thanks for meeting me. Shall we? I’m starving.” she grinned.

“All right, let’s go,” Jon nod. 

Sansa cried when Dany told her that his adoptive son was the recipient of Robb’s cornea. He was five years old then and it happens he is an orphan. Daario now her husband helped her track down Robb’s recipients. He pulled some strings so they can adopt the boy and changed his name to Robb. He is now ten years old. Jon was dumbfounded at first when she introduced the boy. He never saw it coming but he guess life is full of surprises. 

It hadn’t been easy with Sansa upon Robb’s death. She relocated in Kings Landing. One year passed after Jon and Dany finalised their divorce before Jon went after Sansa. They did not jump into a relationship immediately. Jon did move to be close to her. They both went to therapy to work their personal issues. They took their time building their relationship. After a year they got married. Eddard is their first born. He is three years old. Their second child due in two months. They will name him Benjen. 

“Robb lives on. That young woman who received his heart is thriving. You made the right decision.” Jon told as they lie on the bed. Her head on his chest. His hands clasped hers above his heart. He knew that it was hard for her to make that decision. It took her a long time to be at peace with it. It also took him a long time to forgive himself for not being there for her. 

“I know that’s what he would have wanted. He wouldn’t want to be hooked forever to a machine to keep him alive. But… It was never easy you know, when you are the one who has to make the decision.”

“ I know love,” he kissed the top of her head. “But I’m so proud of you. You are the strongest person I know,” he looked down and kissed her. “I love you Mrs. Snow,” he whispered.

“ I love you too Mr. Snow.” she smiled at him sweetly and kissed him again.


End file.
